basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rashard Lewis
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- |- Free agent |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Power forward |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Rashard Quovon Lewis Pineville, Louisiana |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 10 in (2.06 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 235 lbs (107 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Alif Elsik High School (Houston, Texas) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1998 / Round: 2 / Pick: 32nd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Seattle SuperSonics |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 1998-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |1998-2007 |Seattle SuperSonics |- |2007-2010 |Orlando Magic |- |2010-2012 |Washington Wizards |- |2012-2014 |Miami Heat |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA champion (2013) *2× NBA All-Star (2005, 2009) *USA Mr. Basketball (1998) |- |} Rashard Quovon Lewis is an American power forward who last was a part of the Dallas Mavericks. Early life Lewis was born on August 8, 1979, in Pineville, Louisiana. He played high school at Alief Elsik in Houston, Texas. Rashard was recruited by colleges such as Florida State, Kansas, and Houston. However, Lewis decided to skip college and enter the NBA Draft. In 1998, he was named USA Mr. Basketball. Seattle Supersonics (1998-2007) Lewis entered the 1998 NBA Draft. He was drafted by the Seattle SuperSonics at the 32nd overall pick. He wore the number 7 for Seattle. Lewis was selected in his first All-Star game in 2005. While Lewis played for Seattle, he made three playoff appearences. Orlando Magic (2007-2011) On July 11, 2007, Lewis agreed to a sign-and-trade 6 year $118 million contract deal. In his first season in Orlando, Lewis was moved from his usual small forward position to power forward. That year, he made 53 more three-pointers than he had in his career. During the playoffs, the Magic reached the second round, with Lewis contributing a 33-point performance against the Detroit Pistons in Orlando's only win of the series. Lewis was the Magic’s top scorer in the playoffs and set personal records in points, rebounds, and assists. Lewis started the 2008–09 season as the team's second leading scorer, earning an appearance in the 2009 NBA All-Star Game. In the 2009 NBA Playoffs, Lewis hit a game-winning shot in the first game of the Eastern Conference Finals against the Cleveland Cavaliers, what he called the biggest shot of his career. The Magic won the series and advanced to the NBA Finals, where they were defeated by the Los Angeles Lakers in five games. Over his career, Lewis holds an average of 16.1 points per game, with his career high of 22.4 points per game coming in 2006–07. On August 6, 2009, Lewis was suspended without pay for the first ten games of the 2009–10 season after testing positive for a banned substance. See Also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rashard_Lewis Category:Born in 1979 Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players drafted from high school Category:Oklahoma City Thunder draft picks Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Players who wear/wore number 9 Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Miami Heat players Category:Small Forwards Category:Power Forwards Category:NBA All-Star participants